Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle
by Suuw
Summary: Drabble o One-Shot, ni idea, Kurtbastian - "Hay lugares donde el amor se intensifica. Las terminales de los aeropuertos, por ejemplo. En ellas es habitual ver besarse a parejas que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo, y ejercitar de nuevo, ante la inminencia de la partida, el lenguaje desaprendido de la ternura y de los gestos." Fernando León de Aranoa


A veces me pongo nerviosa a mi misma cuando me pongo a escribir otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que _tengo_ que escribir. Pero a mi la inspiración me viene cuando le da a ella la gana así que prefiero no intentar luchar contra ella y dejar que me guíe. Lo siento. Yo intento seguir escribiendo el resto de cosas, aunque avancen a 200 palabras diarias.

**Disclaimer: **Glee sigue sin mío. Afú.

* * *

><p><em>"Hay lugares donde el amor se intensifica. Las terminales de los aeropuertos, por ejemplo. En ellas es habitual ver besarse a parejas que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo, y ejercitar de nuevo, ante la inminencia de la partida, el lenguaje desaprendido de la ternura y de los gestos."<em>

_Fernando León de Aranoa_

En el fondo yo sabía que esperar que Sebastian apareciera de pronto era absurdo. Pero como cuando pedía a Papá Noel que me devolviera a mi madre solo por Navidad, la esperanza era lo único que se perdía. Y esa era la única razón por la que todavía estaba esperando, mirando fijamente una de las puertas de la terminal solo para no poder ver al resto de gente que se despedía de sus familiares y amigos.

Pero Sebastian no era ni mi familiar ni mi amigo. Era simplemente un viejo conocido con el que había coincidido espontáneamente durante mis vacaciones en París y con el que me había acostado. Él no tenía que estar allí para despedirme.

De hecho, lo preocupante hubiera sido que estuviera. Oh, por dios. Sebastian no era un chico de sentimientos. Probablemente ni siquiera tuviera sentimientos. O por lo menos, no ha demostrado lo contrario. Si los tuviera. O al menos tuviera un mínimo de decencia, cuando nos encontramos en París podía haberme saludado de manera cortés, haber hecho un par de preguntas sobre mi vida aunque le diera igual y haber seguido su camino. No debería haber insistido en llevarme a un bar y conseguir que yo terminara en su cama sin ni siquiera haberme preguntado si seguía con Blaine. Incluso pareció sorprendido cuando le dije que habíamos cortado, después del polvo. ¿Qué clase de persona se creía que yo era acostándome con otro teniendo novio?

¡Yo estaba cabreado con Sebastian, joder! Y sin embargo ahí estaba como un gilipollas esperando aún que apareciera mágicamente. ¿Y qué esperara que hiciera después? ¿Que me besara, tal vez? ¿Que me abrazara y me jurara que me amaba? ¿Que me pidiera quedarme con él en París disfrutando del ambiente y de las luces de la ciudad del amor? En serio, soy la persona más asquerosamente cursi que conozco.

No sé cuántas veces miré el móvil mientras esperaba, sinceramente. Aunque creo que Sebastian ni siquiera había guardado mi número cuando se lo di pidiendo que me llamara, porque no lo hizo. Nunca lo hacen. Lo peor es el sentimiento de después. Ese de sentirte una puta.

Sé que quería simplemente dejarlo. Entrar, embarcar, dormir en el vuelo y llegar a casa. Pero también sé que mis especiales sentimientos me lo impedían. Siempre hay algo que me impide hacer las cosas. "El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende" dijo Blaise Pascal. Seguro que lo dijo pensando en mi, porque en serio, mi corazón va por libre. ¿A qué otro corazón se le ocurriría, si no, encapricharse o encariñarse o enamorarse o lo que sea de Sebastian Smythe?

Por suerte para mi y para todos los pasajeros de mi vuelo, cuando me llamaron por la megafonía del aeropuerto diciéndome que era el último aviso y que por favor, embarcara, conseguí mandar todo a la mierda y entrar.

Y ahora me siento la persona más gilipollas del mundo porque estoy en mi asiento de pasillo, con una señora que presiento que me va a dar el viaje hablando porque llevamos media hora y aún no se ha callado y Sebastian, con un antifaz y dormido, del lado de la ventanilla.

Sé que es ese jodido suricato, pero no puedo reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sabes... En realidad solo espero que se despierte. Me da igual que me diga como excusa. Solo quiero pensar por un momento que ha hecho esto por mi.

Te he hablado mucho de Sebastian, querido diario de vacaciones. Pero en todo caso, creo que va siendo hora de que te acabe aquí. Al fin y al cabo, el avión ya ha despegado y vuelvo a casa.

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre, nada en este texto me terminaba de convencer, pero mira, yo lo publico y que sea lo que Papá Noel quiera.<p>

¡Besos babosos!


End file.
